Seeking Approval
by Baby Jefer
Summary: Just an idea I had after watching the D/L scenes from last nights episode. The inspiration being the final scene with Mac, Danny and Lindsay. Please read and review


**Seeking Approval**

A/N: Having just watched the Danny Lindsay scenes from last night's episode, The Triangle, I have been inspired to write a one-shot fic based on the final scene between Danny, Lindsay and Mac. There will be other references from the previous episode, The Box and earlier on in this episode.

BTW, I am still continuing with my on-going fic, Better The Devil You Know, I haven't had much time to write lately. Hopefully, will be able to get the next chapter up soon.

As you know, the characters do not belong to me.

**

'I love you too, Danny.' Lindsay smiled at him as he smiled back, the relief on his face that she felt the same way was undeniable. Even though she had told him she loved him twice before, he was still nervous that maybe her feelings had changed now.

After his reaction to the news of the baby he was convinced that he had potentially screwed up any chance he had of being with Lindsay and the baby, his baby. But in that hallway after the baby had been united with his grandparents, Danny could feel Lindsay next to him, her hand barely touching his. Realising that Lindsay still cared for him, he had made a bold move and asked her to go for a walk. She quickly agreed, and he had expected that she had been waiting for this all day. As they walked through a small, local park they didn't talk about the baby, instead they chatted about everything and nothing. Both of them knew that before they could even begin to discuss the baby, they needed to get back to that place where they could be relaxed and happy around each other.

The friendship part of their relationship was slowly getting back on track, so when Lindsay saw that it was Danny that was calling her there was a sense of happiness rather than dread. Lindsay could not stop the grin on her face when he finally asked her about the baby. She could hear from the tone of his voice that he was so excited about the baby being a 'she' and when they met later on and he asked if she wanted a 'boy or girl' she knew that Danny would have said 'girl' if he had been asked.

Lindsay hated turning Danny down, in fact it had taken nearly all her willpower. After all, he was asking her something that she had been desperate to hear come from his lips. She had imagined this moment over and over in her head, dreaming of different scenarios and in each one, she had said yes. But now, faced with the reality, she knew that it would be wrong. Not willing to explain herself at the time, she quickly made haste towards the Crime Lab. She had managed to dodge Danny all day, hating the look of hurt and sadness on his face, only having to be near him when they were having their team meeting.

At the end of the shift, Lindsay saw Danny waiting for her by her locker. Suddenly she remembered what they were going to do, it was time to tell Mac. Mac would be the second person to find out about the pregnancy. OK, so she may not have told Stella officially but she knew that Stella knew there was no 'friend'. Mac was the one person she looked forward to telling the most, and also dreaded it, even more than telling her parents. Ever since moving to New York, Mac had been a father figure to her, often helping her out with cases and giving her advice about living in the city. Mac had seen how happy the pair had been when they were together the first time, and how hurt Lindsay had been that Danny pushed her away, that he had become very protective of her, keeping an eye on the two of them together and never letting them work alone. Lindsay knew this and was desperate to seek Mac's approval, for him to be happy that she and Danny were back together and were going to have a baby.

As they walked towards Mac's office, Danny had confronted her about not marrying him. She explained her reasons and a satisfied Danny told her that he loved her. Lindsay had been so happy that he had finally uttered those three words to her. Each time Lindsay had told him that she loved him she had not wanted him to say it back, because then it would have felt like he was saying it just because she had. No, this moment had definitely been perfect because she knew that he meant it with all his heart.

Seeing the look of nervousness on his face and wanting to reassure him that everything would be alright, Lindsay moved forward to hug him. Then she remembered where they were and that they were only a few metres from Mac's glass office door. Smiling slightly, she gestured to him to lead the way.

Pushing at the door, the two entered slightly nervously but they could not help the smiles on their faces. Mac looked up and held his breath slightly at what they were going to say. Gesturing between herself and Danny, Lindsay finally managed to pluck up the courage to tell him the truth. Mac walked over to them, his eyes darting between the pair looking for any signs of regret from either of them. Finally, he reached them his eyes having a conversation with Lindsay's. The smile on her face was undeniable, she was ecstatic. That was all Mac wanted, so he opened her arm to her and with a look of pride on her face, she quickly fell into it. But it wasn't his hug that made her cry, it was when he opened his arms to Danny. The approval that Lindsay had been seeking, wasn't for acceptance of the baby, it was for acceptance of Danny in her life. And now she had it.

The End

Hope you liked this one-shot and if so, please review. Thanks!!!


End file.
